April fools in house of anubis
by kaneellison1
Summary: As the morning of April fools is finally here, for the pranksters its a blast, but for the prankeys not so much!
1. Chapter 1

April fools in house of Anubis

It was 6:00am and Alfie had pre-set his alarm to go off at that exact time to give him a chance to set up the best prank ever. He knew that April fools would be a great day for the best prank ever.

"RING!" went his alarm before he shot up as he knew what day it was. "Yes, everyone better watch, when Alfie's about" Alfie very cockily said. As he ran over to his Chester drawers and grabbed his uniform and pulled it out.

Once he had finished changing, he snuck over to Jerome's bed and set his alarm early to go off in exactly one minute. Alfie then ducked down and scurried underneath Jerome's bed.

He had already pre-planned what he was going to do after Jerome's alarm rang. "RING!" went Jerome's alarm. "Urgh, SCHOOL" moaned Jerome, as he slowly opened his eyes and began sliding out of his bed. He then began to sit up on his bed and looked around, but soon noticed that Alfie was no-where to be seen. "Alfie, Alfie, where are you?" said Jerome softly.

"Ahhh" screamed Alfie under Jerome's bed as he grabbed Jerome's legs making him jump. "Ahh, get off zombie" shouted Jerome jumping on his bed and picking up his plastic alarm throwing it at Alfie when he began sliding out from under the bed. "Ouch!" shouted Alfie. "what was that for?" "For being an idiot!" shouted Jerome. "huh, I'm going to breakfast" shouted Alfie storming out of their room with a giant bruise on his head.

He walked into the dining room and saw Trudy setting out the table. "Hey trudes" said Alfie. "Hey Alfie, well I thought that you would be planning pranks with Jerome" said Trudy. "Well Jerome's not in a very good mood today!" said Alfie. "Well, maybe this will cheer you up!" said Trudy showing Alfie his breakfast which was pancakes. "Yes! Thanks Trudy" shouted Alfie jumping up and down.

At 7:00am, once everyone was in the dining room, eating, they all set off to school. "So, when should we go on our next date?" asked Patricia to Eddie. "First, date, don't you meen" said Eddie. "Why?" said Patricia. "Because on our last date, you made your sister pretend to be you!" said Eddie. "oh yeah, sorry about that" said Patricia.

Mara was walking with Fabian, "so Fabian, how does it feel to be free from all those mysteries?" asked Mara. "How do you know about those?" asked Fabian. "Eddie told me" said Mara. "oh, right" said Fabian.

When they all arrived at the school, they all got to their separate lessons. Eddie had to go to the toilet first so ran as quick as he could. After he had a quick pee, he ran towards the door, not bothering to wash his hands, when the door slammed all on its own and a dark, black figure rose from behind him. "Whaa?" wondered Eddie, turning around and gasping at what he saw…..


	2. Chapter 2- The Plan

Chapter two- The Plan

Eddie gasped as he saw an evil looking black figure walked out of one of the toilet stalls. "ahh" screamed Eddie as he shot up and ran out of the room and to his next lesson.

During his first lesson, history where he had to listen to Ms. Andrews drone on about the civil war, he couldn't stop thinking about what he saw. Was it a new mystery that sibuna had to overcome, or was it just a ghost that haunts the bathrooms?

At lunch, Eddie told Fabian, Kt, Patricia and Mara, about what he saw. "Hey have any of you seen Alfie" asked Eddie. But no-one knew where the prankster was. "Oh, well" said KT, "why did you call us here?" she asked. "Well, earlier, in the bathrooms" "toilets" Patricia butted in. "toilets, whatever, yeah, I saw a ghost" said Eddie. "A, ghost?" questioned Mara. "yes, a ghost" replied Eddie. "Well that can't be right, there's no scientific evidence that ghosts even exist, let alone hang out in the dirty boys toilets!" moaned Mara. "This isn't very new to us!" said Patricia. "What?" questioned Mara, again? "Yes, we've dealt with ghosts before" said Fabian. "oh so, I guess that scientists are wrong then" said Mara. "I guess" said KT.

"So, who and what do you think it is and wants?" asked Fabian. "I don't know! We didn't have a nice long chat you know, I ran out screaming" said Eddie. "Ha" Patricia giggled.

"well, what are we going to do?" asked Kt. "There's not much we can do, is there?" said Eddie.

"RING!" the school bell rang which meant, it's time for their next lessons. After school, once everyone was back at the house Alfie was still nowhere to be seen. "hey, Joy, have you seen Alfie anywhere?" asked Jerome in the living room. "No" said joy. "Oh" said Jerome as he went to rush out and search for Alfie. "Wait, Jerome" shouted joy grabbing his arm. "Yes?" asked Jerome. "Love you" said joy. "Love you too" said Jerome.

Willow then rushed in with a crazy face on. "SO, WHO WANTS TO HELP ME PRANK SOMEONE, BECAUSE IT IS APRIL FOOLS YOU KNOW" shouted willow. "Willow, shut up, I'm trying to watch TV" said joy. "oh, please help me prank someone, pleaaaaaaaseeee cuz" pleaded willow. "oh, fine" said joy giving in to her crazy cousin. "so who are we pranking?" asked joy standing up. "um I don't know, you choose" said willow. "um how about we prank….." "VICTOR!" said willow butting in. "yeah, thanks for letting ME choose willow" moaned joy with an annoyed look on her face.

"so, what are we doing, and before you let ME choose, why don't you choose since we are going to do your prank anyway" said joy. "huh, got it, we can beat up and kill corbiear with a hammer!" said willow. "Corbiear is already dead, that's how he's a stuffed bird" said joy. "ok, let's just beat him with a hammer" said willow. "no that's horrible, its victors only friend" said joy. "Please?" pleaded willow, again. "Fine" moaned joy giving in, again. But what they didn't know was that victor was listening to their little plan from the hallway….


	3. Chapter 3- The Plan Part Two

Chapter 3- The Plan, part two.

Willow and jot skipped along out of the living room, walking straight past an angry victor.

"Hut, hum, no running in the halls" said victor. "Were skipping" said joy. "No skipping, running, pacing or jogging is allowed in the halls, is that clear" said victor by the time they had already gone. Victor just huffed.

He went up to his office to hide corbiear in a safe place. Victor soon, put corbiear in his safe and double locked it. "Sorry corbiear, but I have to keep you safe from those miscreants!" said victor to his best pal, corbiear.

Meanwhile Trudy was in the kitchen cooking dinner, which was a nice hot spaghetti Bolognese. But he had a trick of her own up her sleeve. Fabian walked into the living room with a book 'ancient myths'. "Oh, Fabian, why aren't you enjoying April fools for?" said Trudy. "I really, don't like April fools" said Fabian. "Oh come on, pull a prank, I guess that I will let it slip for today since it is April fools" pestered Trudy walking from the kitchen into the living room. "No, I really don't celebrate April fools" said Fabian. "Well why?" asked Trudy. "Not telling you" said Fabian, opening the contents page of his book. "Oh, why are you scared" said Trudy as a joke. "No" said Fabian. "Come, on, you can tell, me" said Trudy. "Fine, I will" said Fabian. "Good" said Trudy. So Fabian began the story, but KT and Patricia walked in into the kitchen to grab a packet of crisps each. "Hey what are they doing" whispered Patricia pointing to Fabian and Trudy who were both sitting down on the sofa. "Why don't we find out" said KT as she ducked down behind the counter top and began snooping.

Fabian had already begun the story…

It was a cold winter's night, the snow fell from the bare trees in the black of the night and the wind was gently blowing to the south, west side of me. I felt the frozen ice on my freezing cold feet" "ok, stop there" said Trudy. "The story is good and stunningly detailed, but can you please hurry up, you know your dinners don't just cook themselves! "Sorry" said Fabian. "HAHAHA, it wasn't even a cold winters night it was summer, ahaha" laughed Fabian. "Really not funny" whispered Patricia to KT.

"Ok bye" said Trudy standing up and stepping towards the kitchen. "No, fine, I'll tell you the story" said Fabian pulling her back. "I was in the 3rd year of primary school and there was this crazy boy in my class and he pulled the worst prank ever on me!" said Fabian. "Well, what did he do?" asked Trudy. "He Yanked down my trousers in the middle of the corridor, revealing my sponge bob underwear in front of everyone and from then on for the rest of the year I got bullied for liking SpongeBob" said Fabian. "Ahaha" laughed Trudy, KT and Patricia.

From the kitchen, they all heard a slight sizzling noise. "Oh no, dinners burning" shouted Trudy running to the kitchen with a terrified look on her face. "Run" whispered Patricia. Both Patricia and KT ran out and through the door without anyone seeing them. Once they were both in Patricia's and Maras's room they both sat on her bed. "So, it is still April fools and since, you are Patricia, then why don't we pull a really mean prank!" suggested KT. "That's what I was thinking, but why don't we pull the same prank on Fabian that he hated in primary school?" said Patricia. "Awesome, but how do we get Fabian into sponge bob underwear?" asked KT. "I have a plan" evilly laughed Patricia with a bad grin on her face.


	4. Chapter 4- The Pranks

Chapter 4- The pranks

Since Alfie was still no-where to be seen, Jerome was getting worried that something had happened to his 'Best friend'. Jerome began to check the whole house, the living room, Victor's office, Trudy's room, the laundry room and all of the girl's rooms until he came to his room. As he walked in Alfie was still no-where to be seen, he noticed a bright, white piece of paper on Alfie's bed. It read…..

Dear, well whoevers reading this letter, I have decided to run away to Mexico, will keep in touch, and love Alfie.

Jerome hesitated and thought to himself 'this can't be true'. He decided to go and tell the rest of the house. The first person he saw, walking down the stairs, was Fabian. "Hey, Fabian" shouted Jerome. "What, Jerome?" asked Fabian. "Look at this letter from Alfie, said Jerome shoving the paper in front of Fabian's face. "Oh, yeah Jerome, like Alfie really moved to Mexico" said Fabian pushing past Jerome and into the living room. "Well, where do you think he is then?" asked Jerome. "I think that he is just messing with you and that he's still here" said Fabian. "Well, I'm going to show victor" said Jerome as he left to go and show victor. "Hey, guys, what's for dinner" said Mara as she walked into the living room. "Spaghetti Bolognese" said Trudy. "YUM!" said Mara.

Meanwhile in Joy's room, Joy and Willow were sitting on their beds, thinking of how to beat corbiear with a hammer. "so, joy, why don't we just grab a hammer, Rage into victor office and grabbed victor, drag him out of his chair to give us room to kill corbiear and then hammer corbiear until he turns to dust" said willow smiling. "I know, how about we don't do that idea and we just sneak into victor's office, grab his skanky old bird and batter it" said as if she wasn't doing any harm. "Ok, let's go get the hammer and get on with it" said willow as she stood up and headed for the door. "Willow, where are we meant to get a hammer from?" asked Joy. "Um, Victors tool box" said Willow. "And where's that?" asked Joy. "In the cellar" said Willow. "Oh, no" whispered Joy to herself.

Mean whilst that craziness was going on, Kt and Patricia were planning their prank on Fabian in their room. "Right, so you and I both sneak into Fabian's room and Replace all his underwear with these?" asked Kt holding up a load of Barbie underwear. "Yes" said Patricia with an Evil smile. "Don't you think he'll notice?" asked Kt. "No, I never notice when I've put on Barbie knickers, so why should he?" asked Patricia. "Because he's a boy" said Kt.

Once Willow and Joy realised that victor was no-where to be seen, Joy snuck down to the cellar, whilst Willow stood on guard outside the door. Jerome walked past her. "Hey willow" said Jerome. "Hey Jerome, don't mind me, I'm just standing her doing nothing, I'm most certainly not guarding the cellar door whilst Joy steals victor's tools!" said Willow, not realising that she had just given the whole plan away. "Ok, then" said Jerome as he mumbled to himself, whilst walking to his room. Joy then ran out of the cellar with a huge tool box. "Willow, Help! this tool box weighs a tonne!" shouted Joy, Struggling with then box. "Ok" said willow as she grabbed the box and accidentally dropped it with a huge thump and the tools went everywhere. "Ooh, chainsaw" said Willow, mesmerized by the beauty of an old rusty, Chainsaw. "Willow, Run!" shouted Joy. "What was that" shouted Victor walking out of his office. Willow then grabbed a hammer and ran with Joy into the laundry room…


End file.
